It is well known that active/passive safety integration has become more prevalent in the automotive industry. This being the case, there has been a greater need for knowing not only if a vehicle has been in a collision, but also a primary direction of force resulting from the collision. By knowing the primary direction of force from the collision and preferably also a higher resolution of force direction, capabilities of vehicle safety features such as occupant restraint activation, vehicle post impact braking, post impact stability control, fuel cut-off, and the like can be enhanced.
Therefore, determining a primary direction of force resulting from a vehicle collision with a high degree of resolution would be beneficial, desirable and useful.